A Ghostly Help
by rozes-aren't-ill
Summary: Set after the Day of the Departed. The ninja thought that the attack of their old enemies was just fake, but they will come back, more powerful. The ninja will have some help from someone special. (Pairing: Lavashipping)
1. Chapter 1: Guest

**This is my second story. Hope you like it!**

 **So, it's an AU where Cole isn't one of the team. But, he had been a ninja before them. In my story, Cole had met Sensei Wu when he was young.**

 **I don't own Ninjago! And the picture!**

Kai P.O.V.

Today was the Day of the Departed. We all went to visit our lost ones and somes old villains paid a visit. It was just, at the end, Sensei Yang who wanted to take his revenge by returning into human. We defeated him, like always.

Now, we're resting on the Bounty.

The ship had become our home, if you could say. Zane, Jay and Lloyd, and I are in the same room, Nya and Misako share a room and Sensei has his own little bedroom. Sometimes, Ronin comes see us, but he never stays a long time.

Right now, Lloyd and I are looking at the TV, Jay and Nya are what? Dating? I think so. And Zane is reading a book. Being a full robot of titanium doesn't stop him for being a nerd.

There was a weird ad where Dareth is doing promo when Jay and my sister arrived. I don't know if it is me or not, but in the place, it went more colder.

"Zane, is it you who is freezing the piece or someone open the clim?" Jay says. What he say make my doubt mre higher.

"Jay, we don't have any clim, but, yeah, is it true. It's pretty cold when you guys arrived." Lloyd admits.

"I am doing nothing, my friends." Zane says. "But PIXAL sense something in our -"

He shuts down as a figure of a ghost, touching his back, appears.

"What did you do to him!?" I shout.

By simple instinct, Nya throws water at the ghost. He only turns his face towards her as the water pass through his chest without disappearing.

"Hey, calm down!" He says.

The ghost was about to say something else, but I ask with confusion: "Why are you not disappearing?"

"My name is Cole, thank you to ask. But for your question, it's because I'm not like the other ghosts you encoutered. These where cursed. I am not. To free them, it was to kill them. Understand?"

"But, how can you be a ghost without being cursed? I mean, is that even possible?" Lloyd asks, confused like I am.

"Listen, I will explain all after. First, can someone bring Wu? And second, I'm here to help.

 **It is done! The first chapter!**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**It goes well for my first fanfic. Good. But, anyway, this is the 2nd chapter! Now! Oh, and, I wanted to put something with cake. It will be weird, but I so love Cole's obsession with cakes.**

 **And, I don't own Ninjago like evryone else.**

Kai P.O.V.

Jay and Lloyd are going to find Sensei Wu while me, my sister and Zane are watching Cole. He advised us to wake up Zane. So, Jay has given some electricity at the Nindroid to wake him up.

Now, he is explaining to us that his kind of ghost can be human by energy. The ghost said that cakes can give him energy.

"Weird, huh?"Cole says while he's eating a cake. "Maybe it's because, when I was alive, I really like a lot cakes. But I don't know for sure why-"

"Sensei, here's our, hum, guest" I hear the voice of Lloyd. Jay, the blond and our Sensei are standing on the threshold of the entrance. Like always, Sensei Wu seems extremely calm.

"Wu!" Cole exclaims.

He crosses the room with a green blur to find him hugging Sensei. We're all shocked to see that, but Sensei seems surprised. When the embrace finished, he looks at Cole's face.

"Cole?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jay moves foward slowly as his hands are up like he wants that everything stops. "You know each other?" He asks, confused.

Sensei Wu just ignored him as he says: "I haven't seen you for ages. What happened to you?"

"CAN SOMEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION?"

Our Sensei gives him the death's look and the brunette shut his mouth.

"For, hum, this guy's question, I had met your Sensei when he was young."

"Cole's the master of Earth. As what I remember, we gave you mission, but you never came back. What happened?"

"It was an ambush. I-I... didn't make it alive."

Even if I don't trust him, I can see that his death is a delicate subject. But, never mind, let's go for the main subject.

"You said you're here to help us. So?" I ask, concerned.

He takes a deep breath before he begins to talk.

"Master Chen, Pythor... All your old villains, they're coming back."

 **Tada! This chapter finishes with suspense, but... We all need it!**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Important AN

Hey guys!

Sorry I didn't tell you more soon! But, well, I'm a teenager, sooooo, I'm going to school! So I need to focus on my homework and studies and all... Well, so the updates will be only the weekend. Maybe Thursday, but only sometimes. And for sure, I'm going to do a lot of updates in the breaks, like Christmas and Spring Day.

So, see ya soon!

Miss Purple ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Explaination

**There it is. Chapter 3. OMG! Explainations are in this chapter.**

 **Me don't own Ninago.**

Cole P.O.V.

"What?!"

"But, how is it possible?!"

"I thought it was only Sensei Yang!"

"Is that a prank?"

"STOP!"

The room went in silence and all was staring at me. I take a deep breath before continuing.

"Listen, I don't know how, but I know it. Somehow, when I died, the First Master of Spinjitzu came to me. He said that an important prophecy will came and I was in. He gave me his blessing, so that's why I'm ghost. I know I've heard the prophecy, but I don't remember it. It has to do with the Ninja, the master of Earth, the return of the old enemies and a some of final stand."

Kai gives me a glare as I speak. I look at the others and they are listening at me with concern. Why was the master of Fire staring me like that?

"I think Master Chen, Samukai and his army, Pythor and the Serpentines will come back."

"Then, we must get prepared." Sensei Wu says. He had grew with widsom since I've seen him. This is so weird. "They can hit whenever and wherever."

"Sensei, I will check on the computer if they haven't been spotted somewhere." The girl, Nya, I think, says.

"Good, Ninja, go with me."

The boys leave the room, but the red one stays. He comes a little bit more closer to me with a glare and says:

I don't trust you, Cole."

"And why is that?" I ask, confused by his behavior.

"I cannot believe all you said. Even if it is right, you're maybe in the other side."

"Why would I do that?" That irritated to me that he is so suspicious. I feel inside me growing angry, but I need to stay calm. "I've known Wu when he was younger. I've been a _Ninja_ before _you_. There's no reason to doubt me."

"Yeah, whatever."

He leaves the room with me irritated. Who does he think I am? A thief? An assassin?

* * *

Nya P.O.V.

I was checking on the cameras of the city when Cole came.

At first, I didn't hear him. Second, when I felt sometime cold on my shoulder and heard my name... I screamed.

"Hey! It's just me!" He says. The ghost looks like calm. The contrary of me, always nervous.

"Hey... Cole! Whataya doing here?" I say, still nervous. I didn't know why, but I know I am.

"Just wantingto ask you..." He begins before taking a deep breath. "About your brother... Is that normal he seems to not trusting me so badly?"

I blink a few seconds before responding him. I didn't see it coming.

"Oh, yeah. You know, Kai is always on the defensive. He'd always been protective over his family and... You need to earn his trust."

"So this is totally normal?"

"Yep, no need to be nervous about that."


	5. Chapter 4: Training

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? Me!**

 **Well, yesterday I invited someone at my house and we kinda did a little party with the song of the Youtube Rewind. Seriously, this is so cool! I invite you to see this video. The URL:**

 **watch?v=_GuOjXYl5ew &t=311s&index=1&list=FLI_3_mS5K1DlD_ZKk-IRnLg**

 **So that's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own Ninjago, you know it.**

Cole P.O.V.

Me, the ninja and Sensei are training. Zane, Jay and Lloyd are practicing their skills while me, Kai and Nya are practicing our powers.

Well, me, I'm doing not much. I can control my powers pretty well and I learn more things about a master of Earth can do. Plus, I practice my skills all that time when I was doing nothing. I went to contests and tournaments. They were pretty easy. And last, I learn some things about my ghost powers. But, Wu asked me to show my powers first.

After everyone finish the parkour for the skills, it'll be our turn to do it. Jay, Zane and Lloyd will do our thing. After, we'll doing some duels.

* * *

Everyone here knew about what they will face for the parkour. Not me. But still, I think I did pretty fine.

I am the last one to go. I look Nya go first, dodging the obstacles.

"She needs still a little bit of practice and then she'll have it." Kai mutters. I don't think he ever notices he talks to himself.

Then she runs on the plate dodging and striking the figures of "villains". She jumps in the air to land on her feet. She jumps on the beams, one after another. She lands on the floor.

"Done, next!" Sensei Wu shouts.

Kai soars and does like his sibling, but more faster and with more agility.

And then, my turn. I run, but I'm feeling like I was in slow motion. When a obstacle comes, all goes slow and becomes for me more easier. I know why it is like that. For years of practice, my senses are more sharpened and I have this kinda sensation of slow motion. I did the parkour with agility and more faster than I thought.

"... Hum, done."

All comes foward to hear the results.

"So, Nya with 42 seconds, Jay 40 sec., Zane 38 sec., Lloyd with 37 sec., Kai with 34 sec., and Cole with... 25 seconds."

The ninjas look at me with wide eyes. I feel my cheeks burning even if I am a ghost.

After, there are the duels. Results : Lloyd wins against Kai, Nya wins against Jay and Zane loose against me. Seriously, I didn't use all my powers of Earth. Wu matches me and Kai, Nya and Lloyd and Jay and Zane. Of course, the green ninja wins, Zane and Jay were to exhausted to win and I win against the fire ninja.

Sensei Wu gives me Lloyd for the final. At first, we were waiting for the one to strike. Lloyd choose to strike me first with his green energy. I easily dodge and I try to trap him, but he jumps on the side. He uses the lightning, but I dodge. When my right foot hit the ground, a small earthquake appears. Lloyd loose his balance, but quickly get on him feet. He throws fireballs, making me trap in a cercle. Wu was ready to say the green ninja win, but I use a special power that make me years to gain. I become the earth and resurface behind him. The blond was waiting for me with ice, but I quickly make the beams of Earth. Lloyd tries to destroy my beams with my power, but here, I was the master. So he tries with the green energy. He could have succed, but I created more beams. After, I send a wave of Earth. Lloyd fall and tries to do Airjitzu. He fails, so, he passes to his dragon. Before his dragon appear, I grab him with a hand of earth. I make the earth go down, while Lloyd was looking at me with wide eyes like _you saved me._ When we reach the ground, the ninja were applauding. And then a wave of questions arrives.

"How did you that?"

"How long did you train?!"

"Good job, Cole."

"YOU SAVED ME!"

"Do you think I can do the same for me with the ice?"

"That was amazing!"

Only Kai was silent and giving me a glare. I understand. First, he doesn't trust me. Second, I bet him in the parkour and for the duels. Third, I just revealed I'm very powerful. I have a long way to do before gaining his trust.


	6. Chapter 5: Going in Ninjago

**Hello here! This week, I did a play, so I was a little bit tired. But I'm better. Sure thing, it was a play for kids because it's Christmas... But in May, we will do something more for everyone. But, yeah, this update isn't for my plays, but for the Chapter 5.**

 **I do not own Ninjago.**

Lloyd P.O.V.

I wake up, always tired. I yawn and go out of the room. Outside, Zane was walking fast and stops when he sees me. I think he is searching for something, or maybe someone.

"Have you seen Cole?" He asks with an urgent tone.

"No, why?" I yawn again. This is going too ridiculous. I need more sleep.

Kai appears at our side and says:

"He probably goes away, helping our enemies."

"Kai, can you stop being-" Another yawn. "Jerk?"

He groans, before leaving us. Zane tells he's gonna searching more and asks me to tell Jay.

"Jay's probably in the kitchen. Go find him."

Good. Really, really good. Why me?

As I walk, I drag my feet on the floor. I'm so tired that I could sleep right-

"WHAT THE HELL?! THERE'S A FLYING CAKE!"

His scream wake me up and I run in the kitchen. When I arrive, I hear a little "No, Jay! It's me!" before the voice fades away. I run after Jay and I feel something cold beside me.

"Cole, is that you?"

"Yes, but that motor-mouth doesn't reconize me!"

Jay is heading at the training room, but we couldn't enter. I don't know how, but he locks himself in the room.

"HELP!"

"JAY! It's me! Cole!"

A silence settles, before Jay opens the door with a nervous laugh.

"Ha ha, I think I'm not used to this. You know, living with a ghost."

"Yeah, I see that. But, if you excuse me, I'm going to get some energy."

This time, this one was the most longer. I yawn for thirty seconds.

"Yeah, I think I need some too." I say, a little bit embarrassed.

"Yep, you better go." Jay says with an amused smile. Go die, Jay Walker.

* * *

Kai P.O.V.

"I'm bored!"

Actually, we're all in the living room. There's nothing at the TV, Nya and Zane are doing chess, Jay is laying on the back of my sibling, Cole is reading with his ghost form and I'm staring at him. Lloyd went to bed, because he is extremely tired. That's what happens when you want to challenge Kai with the video games.

Yeah, of course, I'm a little bit tired, but as a former leader of the team, I can't show my tiredness at the others.

"I win, again. Want to do another round?"

"Good job, Zane, but no thank you. I'm tired to be beating by you."

I smile at my sister. Always so honest.

"How about we go outside?" She says.

Cole looks up and nodds.

"Yep."

"Why not?"

"AT LAST! Something to do!"

"How about you, Kai?"

I look at all the ninja. I want to go with them, but Cole's here. So I prefer to stay here.

"No, I just want to stay here."

"Come on!" Jay shouts as he falls on the floor.

"Really?" I turn to see Nya with those puppy eyes. "It's not your type to stay here, with nothung to do. Come on! It's better than here, outside!"

I have to admit, it's really more better, but the ghost's here... Maybe a few hours in his company won't kill me.

"Okay, but only for a few hours."

* * *

It is embarrassing.

Jay went away where some mechanics are. Nya followed him, saying it was a date which was weird, though. Zane went to the library, living me and the ghost, alone.

"Sooooo... What do you want to do?"

I don't respond. I don't want to.

"Seriously, it's pretty boring and weird to stay here. People are staring at us. We should do something or, at least, walk."

I refuse to say something. I am looking down for a few minutes now.

"You know, if it is because you don't trust me, your behavior is childish." I recognize annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, so, what I'm supposed to say to someone I don't like?!"

"It's because you're too stubborn to try to admit I'm on your side!"

"Oh? Well! I'll bring you proof! You're a _ghost_ , for God damn it! Why would I trust you?!"

"Because there's someone to tell you he'd known me before!"

"Well, maybe you trick him!"

"That's _ridiculous_! Ugh! You stubborn hot-headed!"

He turns his back rom me and disappears. Perfect! Go away!

I didn't notice people around us had stop walking to see us fight and Cole disappearing in the air. Somes have wide eyes, others have their mouth open.

"The show's finished! Thank you!" I growl. That's clearly embarrassing and it'll be probably covered by medias everywhere.

* * *

After a few minutes later, We all met up in a café. Nya had some things in her hands, while Jay had a lot of things in his arms. Zane got a book about animals, stuff like that.

My sister's looking at me weirdly, then she looks around and says:

"Kai, where's Cole?"

And then I look down. If my sister is worried about the ghost and discovered I let him go, she'll kill me.

"He kinda went away."

"WHAT?"

"Sis, I can explain-"

"Seriously, Kai, stop being a jerk once in a while for that poor ghost." Zane says, which was strange, but I think he holds from Lloyd, this morning.

"Look, even Zane likes him! Everyone sees him as a friend and you-" She breaths a little bit, before saying: "Go find him."

"What? But-"

"Go. Find Him."

"..."

"Well? What are you waiting?"

I walk away. I don't know where to begin, Ninjago is a big city and he could be anywhere.

When I was somewhere where there was not much people, I feel something grabbing me. I try to get the hold off, but I can't. He's too strong. I feel a rocky hand on my mouth, so I guess he's a warrior of the Stone Army.

"Quick! Get him in the truck." I hear. The voice looks like at a Serpentine's one.

My kidnapper throws my like a rock in the truck. I fall on the side of my body. The warrior closes the door which makes the place more darker. I try to open the door, but I stop when I saw a light blue. I turn at the source of the light and what I discovered what horrifying.

Cole was sitting on the wall, with some wires on him that passes through him. At every five seconds, an electric discharge appear from the wires. For a while, he becomes human, before fading into a ghost. He looks very weak and it seems he didn't notice I was here.

"Cole!" I say, trying to get his attention, which works.

He's weakly eyes pose on mine, but another discharge appears. Cole leans his head on the wall.

"I'm going to get us out of here. Ok?" I don't expect him to answer me. I try to go where he is, but a kind of a magnetic field is separating us. I try to drill the field, but it hurts me.

A little window opens and I see a Serpentine, a Constrictai. He says:

"There are no ways to help him, master of Fire. So, stop hurting yourself, you're important for what's coming."

The little window closes, leaving us in the light of the electricty. I look at Cole and I can't help, but think it is all my fault.

 **Poor little Kai. He blames himself. Plus, he realizes Cole's maybe not his enemy. But, whatever, see ya at the next update!**

 **MissPurple**


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations and apologizes

**Hey guys! Here goes Chapter 6! Yeah! But before, I wanted to thank Kairocksrainbow for all her reviews. And for SpiritWolfMusicalWriter, it is in french "Le Merveilleux Monde de Brillantine", and for in English, it is "The Wonderful World of Brillantine."**

 **And I wanted to tell you, I will do other AU about the other ninja coming far after the others. I know it's maybe not very clear, but you'll understand. But, anyway, here's chapter 6!**

 **And, I don't own Ninjago...**

Nya P.O.V.

"Guys, is that normal Kai and Cole aren't here?"

I decided early to go back find Lloyd, because he was alone and he'd probably searching for us. Jay and Zane stayed there, waiting for Kai and Cole. But they came home, without them.

"Nya, I'm sorry, but we didn't find neither of them. They just... disappear." Zane says.

"Wait, what happen?" Lloyd asks, confused.

Jay looks at me, then Zane, wondering who is gonna tell him. The robot takes a deep breath, but I interrupt him.

"While I was with Jay and Zane was at the library, I think Kai and Cole had a fight. Then, he went away, living my brother alone. When we met, I said to him to get Cole, but..."

I leave my sentence in suspense because Lloyd can complete it.

"Well, that sucks."

* * *

Cole P.O.V.

All I feel is the electricity.

Sometimes, I can barely see Kai worrying for me. His behavior has changed since our kidnapping. He's more kind and delicate with me. The only thing I don'tlike about his change, it's that I see pity in his eyes.

I never liked being take out of pity. Seeing people with that emotion irritated me. I need to be strong and that is making me more weaker and I suddenly want to quit. To fall on my knees and crying about all my miserable problems.

About my miserable ghost form which is turning to human at ghost because of this stupid electricity.

About my miserable ghost powers which can't activate because of what the villains have done.

About my miserable life at all.

I can barely hear the Serpentine saying that we've arrived. A voice says to identify the person who is driven and the captives. After a few seconds, the vehicule is entering the "basement". Suddenly, I hear a click which is followed by something warm touching my hand. I look up and see Kai with a warm smile, but in his eyes, there are worrying and pity. Again.

I didn't notice the electricity has ceased. Okay, what else?

"Hey, you're okay?" he asks.

"I can't say that but... I'm better." I say with a dry voice. Whatever they have done to me, it affects on my capacities. "How about you?"

"They have done nothing to me. They persecuted more you than me. I just have a bruise."

"Weird huh? The field had been removed, also for electric discharges."

"Yeah... Do you have any idea why you have that?"

"Maybe for disorder my ghost powers. Because, I mean, I could have escape any time if not."

"Can you... you know, get your hand throw the silling?"

I try, but I fail. This time, I try again, but with more perseverance. I get what I wanted, but for a few seconds, I feel nauseas and it seems the wolrd spins around me. I fall on the ground, but Kai get me.

"Whoa! Okay. So no ghost powers. Okay, I register that."

I feel so weak, but I can't help, but smile. I want to stay optimistic and strong. So, it's the only way I found to prove that. Only, we both know I'm the person who is more weaker.

We stay in the silence for a few minutes. The truck was still moving, and we don't know where we're going.

"I wanted to tell you... Hum, sorry for doubting you."

I blink. Kai is apologizing to me? I try to say something, but the master of fire keeps going.

"Now, I understand how you must have felt, all that time I've been rude with you. I was a jerk to believe you could have hurt my family. Nya and the others already know that: you are a part of our family. I want to restart on new bases, if you want to forgive me."

"..." I don't say anything for the moment. Kai looks down, but I say: "Hi, my name's Cole. And you?"

"Kai. It's a pleasure to meet you." With that, we both smile.


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting with the Devil

**We're back in "A Ghostly Help"** **. How exciting it is! Well... For the people who like this story. And, I will bring an OC, but not that important.**

 **I don't own it, you know that.**

Kai P.O.V.

The truck have stopped moving. Since Cole's experience with his hand going through the wall, he got weak. I catch him before he hit the floor and I didn't notice I hold the ghost close. I think he doesn't notice, so I let him in my arms. Weirdly, it just feels... Good.

The doors open and the Warrior of Stone enters in our room. I hold Cole close because I don't want him to get hurt again. The warrior just grab me, putting me away from the master of Earth. The Serpentine puts me cuff of vengestone.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Be quiet." the warrior says as the snake takes the weak master of Earth. "Pythor is waiting for us."

For... us? There is always something wrong with Pythor.

They get us in separate cells. Cole is on my right, the left cell is empty like those of the diagonals. Foward, there is a dead body of a girl.

Pythor appears in front of our cells with a wicked smile. His eyes are full of malice. He have'nt changed since we've seen him. Same old white and purple scales.

"Oh! Isn't is my favorite ninja!" He says with an enjoyed voice. The snake then turns his head towards Cole. "Oh! Having a new friend to endanger his life?"

"Do not lay a finger on him." I growl. He responds with the safe joyful behavior.

"And the master of Fire is overprotective toward him. How cute is his?" He says sarcatically. "Don't be jealous, you too will get hurt. We won't spare you. You're important as your little friend."

"What are you talking about?" I hear beside me. I guess it was Cole, because there is no one only me, Cole, Pythor and the body.

"Well, how about I'll talk about a prophecy? So, there is another which can cancel this one, but... The first Master of Spinjitzu isn't here. Well, it says that with a certain machine, we, villains of Ninjago, will be invincible and ruling Ninjago at its darkest hour. The only matter is we need four elemental masters. The four element, and no, it doesn't include Ice and Lightning. It is wind, fire, earth and water."

I feel my heartbeat accelerates. I know why: my sister is in danger. Pythor grins evilly before continuing.

"We already have the master of wind. And now, we have-"

"But, isn't Morro dead?" I cut him off, but this point bring my curiosity up.

"No, Morro is really dead. We only have the dead body of his sister."

I automatically look over Pythor to the dead body. I hear:

"But, she isn't dead to?"

"We put electric discharges on her body to keep her powers."

I notice the wares now. The discharge weren't not that bright, but still, it's discusting.

"It's discusting, you know."

The sound of a slap get me back to reality. I notice Cole is holding his cheek. He can't use his ghost powers, plus now people don't get through him. It's irriting me, seeing in hurt.

"You stupid-"

"You pity ninja! You two need to show me respect and this way, you should get out of this alive."

What? Pythor was caring about us or what? His sentence leaves me in pure confusion.

"Good. I'll go. Master Chen's guards will bring you food at every eight, twelve and seventeen o' clock."

After his departure, I hear Cole whispers :

"This gonna be Hell."

"Totally."


	9. Chapter 8: Escape

**Hey! I was thinking about this... Should I begin my other story I have in my head? It is called "A Secret of Fire." This story is about Kai, arriving later. Plus, I have already the End. But, whatever, tell me in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, it is Chapter 8 and I don't own Ninjago, sadly.**

Cole P.O.V.

Our condition is pretty bad. More to Kai, then me.

The food they give to him is discusting. Or else, there is that siren that break our ears. I think they do that only for their own fun.

Today, the siren have been put, but this time, it makes Kai's ears to bleed. Inside me, something break. I was maybe the one who can't control his ghost powers, but now, it is Kai who suffer.

"HEY! DOING THIS AMUSE YOU?!"

"Yes."

Of course, it is a divertissement. I clench my fist with angry, but I feel something in me. It was like... I clench again my fist, looking around me. A small earthquake appears. Great. I still have my earth powers.

"Kai?"

"Ugh?"

"You're okay?"

"Depends on what you clarify okay..."

"Do you think you still got energy?"

A small plan is forming in my head. It may work, but if so, we need to be quick.

"Hum, yeah. But my ears still hurt."

"Good. Now, trust me. I have an idea."

"What? Cole, what are you doing?. What are you-"

I can't answer him now. I need to focus on being the earth. The snakes and Pythor have done a mistake without pulling vengestone.

At first, my hand was all rough and I know this sensation. It means it works. I focus after on my second hand, then my arms. I extend the sensation at all my part of my body. After a few seconds, I feel more big and I know I can't open my eyes. They won't be useful. I need to use my instinct. Somehow, I feel Kai is more closer of me. Habitualy, I just need to visualize where I want to go, but. Whatever. I think the villains didn't know I can do that. Step one is done.

* * *

Kai P.O.V.

"Cole? Cole! Tell me something! Where are you? What are you planning?!" I am on my nerves. He demanded my to trust him, but I'm curious what he was planning. "COLE! I SWEAR- AAAAH!"

"Shhhhh!" A form of Earth which looks like Cole was standing in front of me. He slowly returns into his ghost form. "I have a plan for an escape."

"What?"

"Wait." He stands up and goes over the poles. Cole after grabs them and uses his strength to break them.

"Come."

I walk behind him as he leads the way. He says he could lead us by using the earth's position. I didn't ask how he was doing that, but whatever.

"So, you sense a way out?"

"There is one, but it is far away from us. Or else, there's a tunnel, but I can't say where it is exactly."

"Here! They're right there!"

Again, the siren plays and this time, it restrains all my energy. I fall on my knees and put my hands on my ears. I don't know if I was screaming, but I don't care. I don't know either how Cole was, maybe better than me, but I think it affects him too. I feel something cold on my hands, like it wants me to remove my hands. I can't, because I know the sensation will be too much. The problem is I'm too weak. I let my arms fall on the floor. I expect the chocolate to be rude, but suddenly, all noises stop. I look up to see Cole in front of me. I lead my hands at my ears, but there are rocks. Cole have made a kinda of headphones of rocks.

I do a small nod for thanking him. I try to stand up, but I'm still weak. I fall on the floor, but the master of Earth quickly grabs me. He puts my left arm around his shoulder. We are on our feet, still walking, but slowly. There is no evidence, we couldn't escape both of us.

"Cole... Let me... Let me here. We can't escape bo-both of us."

"No, don't say that. We can- We can both get out of this Hell."

"You know clearly that I'm right."

We've traveled like five meters when Cole stopped. He looks at the wall of metal with concentration.

"The way out is here. We can-"

"They're here! Quick!"

"Cole, please. We can't."

While a small moment, I could see sadness in his eyes when he looks at me. I don't know why, but I know it would be bad.

"You're right. We can't escape both of us. But you can."

"What? No! Don't do this! _You_ need to escape. _You_ need to warn the others. Not me!"

"You can't change my mind, Kai. You will escape."

Before I could say anything, he puts me down, on the opposite wall of the way out. He focuses on moving the metal, which was hard because it isn't his element. Luckily, he doesn't fail, but it seems it have drained his energy. He stops for a moment, taking deep breaths and then he concentrates on my wall. For a moment, I was seeing Cole, and the other I was in the dark.

I'm hitting the wall, screaming Cole name, but I k owe can't hear me. I let myself fall and I notice I was in a cave. After a while, I goes unconscious, but before, I see someone coming toward me. Someone with bright green-blue eyes.


	10. Chapter 9: The Red Haired Girl

**So, I choose to write my second story, "A Secret of Fire." But, whatever, let's go to the Chapter 9!**

 **I don't own it, how many time do I have to tell this?**

Kai P.O.V.

when I woke up, I was somewhere in the wild. I was not anymore in the cave. I sit on the little bed and try to remember what happened. I put my hands on my ears, because they hurt. I feel something like leaves on my ears and now I remember.

The cells, the siren, our escape, Cole's sacrifice...

How could he do that? I mean, I have no better chance to tell my friends I'm here, I don't know where I am!

Someone enters the tent with a bol in her hands. She has red long and curly hair, attached in a ponytail, a pale skin, freckles on her cheeks, bright green-blue eyes and on her shoulder a tattoo, but I can't see what it is.

" _Ah! Tu es debout. Y'étais temps! Tu sais que tu ronfles, hein?"_

"Hum... What?"

"Oh sorry! I was speaking French, it's my native language."

"Oh, and, what did you said?"

"I said: Ah! You're up! About time! You know you snore, hugh?"

That embarrasses me. How long did I sleep? But, I know that I snore, but...

"How long have I been asleep?"

"An entire day, ...?"

"Oh! Kai. My name's Kai."

"Mine is Drew Heather Martin, but you can call me only Drew or if you prefer, Heather."

"Heather, then. But, an entire day?!"

"Yes, why?"

"I have to tell my friends I'm here! I need to rescue Cole from Pythor..."

"Wait wait wait... You're tired, you need to relax."

"But Cole..."

"Besides, is he your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"I mean, you talk also when you sleep. You were saying his name and things like : _Noooo! Don't do this! Don't leave me! Cole! No!_ "

She has taken a dramatic air when she imitates me. But I didn't care about that. I care about me, thinking about him at the point to have a nightmare? Maybe I care about him that I thought.

"Well?"

"Ugh?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, just... A close friend. We've been through the Hell with Pythor..."

"I've heard. My mother had known Lia, the sister of Morro. She'd tried to find her, but she couldn't. So I search and find this place."

"And you stayed here?"

"Yes, I was never really good in the city and I prefer being alone."

"Where are your parents?"

"... My dad died a year after my birth. And my mom... She'd been killed by the hand of Pythor when she was near the truth about Lia."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"It doesn't matter. It happened long time ago, so... I'm a little bit indifferent with that."

We stay in silence for a moment. What she have told me was pretty personnal and I was asking myself why she have told me that.

"Why... Why did you tell me that. I mean..."

"Between elemental masters, we can trust each other." Heather replies with a smile. So, she notices I'm the ninja of Fire.

"Oh yeah? What is your element?"

"The moon."

"... Wait, what?"

"You've heard, it's the moon. The moon gives me super speed, super strength and my senses are more developped. But, during the day, I don't have those capacities. So, when I was younger, I took martial arts classes."

"What is your tattoo?"

"It's a rose. It was my mom's name, Rose."

"Why... Why don't you come with me? Coming with me and being a ninja?"

"I don't have my place in Ninjago. I've done things I regret and I don't think people could forgive me."

"We all deserve a second chance. Even those who have done mistakes. You, Drew Heather Martin, deserve a second chance."

"You don't understand. You can't because if you knew what I've done, you will let me in this jungle."

"Tell me." I'm insisting on this. The red haired girl can't hide things from me, nobody can.

She looks at me with an expression I don't understand. Regret? Maybe sadness.

"Eat, you must be hungry."

Maybe she's the only one who can hide her secrets after all.


	11. Chapter 10: You were here all this time?

**Chapter 10! I don't have anymore inspirations for the AN at the beginning, so it will be something pretty much weird.**

 ***(it means I don't own it)**

Nya P.O.V.

We've been searching for the week. No where to be found. Cole and Kai have been kidnapped by our old enemies and we don't know where they are. We don't know even if they are alive.

Actually, it is me who is searching on the computer of the Bounty. I pass all the day at searching for them. Habitually, Jay comes in the room and tells me to go sleep. After, the same routine continues. The others worry about me, They're afraid I get myself depressive and I loose my sanity. Maybe I should be me too, but I need to know if they're alright.

Lloyd and Zane are going in the city for two hours, searching, but Sensei thinks they couldn't be in Ninjago. So, today, me and Jay are going anywhere outside of Ninjago. Just Something, they could be anywhere.

* * *

Heather P.O.V.

Kai is getting on my nerves.

At first, each time we're speaking, he's asking about my background. I could easily derive the subject speaking about Cole and his feelings toward him. _Quelle tête de mule_ _,_ he doesn't notice each time we speak about him, he blushed. Anyway, second, instead he's looking at me intensely and refuse to say anything. That creeps me out, but it couldn't more bad then what he is doing now. When we wake up, he always says: "Well?" I just feel that, habitually, Nothing can escape him. _Et bien,_ he's wrong. I'm the best secrets keeper of the world, but Kai's getting on my nerves.

"Seriously, Kai?" I say, irritated. "Don't you see I don't want to talk about it? Even if it doesn't matter to speak about it, I would want to say it when I will be ready!"

What his eyes show... The way he looks down... I notice I went to far.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude."

"No, I just feel ahsamed. I should have notice you didn't want to talk about it."

"But I understand, you are curious. Nothing escape you. Except now."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird."

We stay in the silence for a moment and then he asks:

"Are we far from where you found me?"

"Yes. But I know this jungle like the bottom of my pocket. Where I've found you, it was around a forbidden place. There're posts of guard, an electrical fence and snakes everywhere. But I've found a flaw. This cave, the electricity passes very badly in this corner."

"Intelligent."

"Yeah, if you say..."

I stand up, going outside with Kai behind me. The fact that we're not in a city makes that we need to search for our own food. Habitually, for the breakfast, we search for wild eggs and some fruits. For the lunch, it is more Something I prepare, like a salad. And for the supper, we chase some wild animals or fish. We're always in the same place when we go outside, by fear to loose each other. I don't want to loose him in the jungle, with Pythor at his heels.

"So, tell me more about the Ninja. I'm curious."

"Well, there're me, of course, my sister Nya, the master of the Water, Jay, her boyfriend, Ninja of Lightning. Zane is a nindroid, but we don't care, he's still the ninja of Ice. And then there's Lloyd, the green ninja. That was our original team, but Cole is one of us, now."

"Interessing... Can we, you know, talk about him, more?"

"Why?" He asks as he blushes extremely.

"You said he wasn't your boyfriend, but do you notice? You blush each time we speak about him. Do you have feelings for him or?"

He looks down, takes a deep breath and confesses:

"I don't really know. At first, I was hating him, because I was afraid he hurts my family, but after what happened, I care about him. And, people always say I'm too stubborn to see the reality. So..."

"And him?"

"He wanted to know me better. I think Cole wanted to prove he was not a threat, but... And then in the truck... It felt good, having him in my arms..."

" _T'es con._ "

"Hum, what?"

"You asshole. Of course you loove him! I've never met someone who was that difficult with emotions!"

"Hey!"

"What? Is it true!" I say with as I grin.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you know about-"

"Nya, seriously! I'm hungry!"

"Jay, we'll stay here until we'll finish our two hours of search."

"Buuuuuuuuuuut!"

Kai looks at me. His amber eyes are showing surprise as they widen. Me too I'm surprise, weren't they the one that Kai talked me about?

"Nya? Jay?"

"Kai?"

"Yes! It's me!"

A girl appears at our place. She screams the ninja of Fire's name and she jumps on him. A guy in blue is following her with a wide smile.

"Kai! We search for you EVERYWHERE! Hey, talking about it... WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Calm down, sis. Let me stand up first."

"Oh yeah. Right."

They get up with me and Jay helping them.

"So? Care to explain? And where is Cole?"

"Pythor kidnapped us. Cole has made a plan to escape... but only one of us could escape. So he-he... sacrifices himself."

"Wait, he's with Pythor?" Jay asks besides me.

"Use your head, _patate_." I hit him on his head.

"Oooww!" He glares at me for a second, before realizing he does not know me. "Hum, who is this? And what did you say? Was that Chinese?"

"My name is Drew Heather Martin, I said potato and no, it was French, my native language." I turn my head to look at Kai and his sister, but I quickly turn my head again toward Jay. "And Chinese isn't a language. It is Mandarin or Cantonese."

"Okay okay." He put his hands in the air, like "I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

"Whatever, where's the place where Cole is prisoner?" Nya asks, looking at me and Kai regulary.

"It's near of here. At... fiveteen minutes of here." I answer at her.

"Okay, so, what do we do now?"

"First, we need to tell the others to come here. And second, planning a rescue for Cole." Kai says confidently.


	12. Chapter 11: Rescue

**Hey guys! Another update on "A Ghostly Help!" I can tell, the Lavashipping came more faster in the other story... I'm sorry for this story, but... I have my idea, so... Chapter 11!**

Kai P.O.V.

Sensei, Zane, Lloyd and Misako are there. We were planning on our rescue. And all was done. Even Ronin will help us.

"Everyone know what to do?" I ask.

I get a choral of Yes from the others. Only Jay says : Yep.

"Great. Now, we have a ninja to rescue."

We were going outside when Heather takes my arm. I turn my head toward her, her face is showing an emotion I don't know.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Well, yeah."

She makes me to come more closer, but we were still behind the others. After a while, she says:

"I wanted to tell you, you didn't tell me your Sensei was Wu."

"Yeah, he is. Why?"

"We know each other, Kai. He had known my mother."

"What?!"

"But that wasn't what I wanted to tell. I-I thought about it, and... I think I will join you. Not just because of Wu, but the way you all treat each other... I shouldn't be afraid to be left."

"Well, it's a good new. Welcome to you, ninja of the moon." I grin at her. She have join us, but I think her secrets will be forever hiding in her deepest thoughts.

* * *

No one P.O.V.

They have done their plan at the night, to have the powers of the red haired girl with them. All is planned, and if all will go well, they will be home tomorrow morning.

They arrive at the cave. Jay passes first because the choc isn't that bad for him. After, he creates a blackout. The others enter in the cave behind the blue ninja. Lloyd uses his earth power for moving the rock. Metal appears in front of them. Le red ninja goes foward and uses his powers to melt the metal.

One after one passes in the hole. Luckily, no one is here except the ninjas. Their Sensei and Misako stay outside, for when they will get out. They run through the corridors of metal and Kai's leading them. Even if he wasn't very in good form that time, he had memorized the way where Cole went. Half of the way, they encounter snakes and warriors of stone. The ninja all get them, but one of their enemies alert the others. The second after, the siren plays. All of them fall on their knees, but Lloyd does what Cole had done before, putting earth on their ears.

After a quick nod from the last person, Drew, they continue. They head at a part more lighter. All around them, lights are on. Kai looks around and sees the place similar. They are very close from the cells. They enter a weird piece. There're cells everywhere. The ninja of fire looks in each of them, having the others at the doorstep, only Heather is searching for Lia.

"Cole!" Kai shouts when he sees his friend.

"K-Kai?"

"Oh God!"

The ghost's eyes show tiredness. He doesn't have any injuries because he's a ghost, but Pythor could have still have done experience. Cole's form was slowly fading, like if he's about to disappear.

"I'm here. I'm here."

The master of fire melts the bars's cell. He quickly grabs the ghost and gets out of there. He looks for his friend, he noticed that Heather's screaming something to Lloyd. Kai understands immediately, they needed to burn Lia's body. Like that, Pythor can't have her powers. He was about to, but an explosion sounds. The body disappears from the eyes of the red ninja. He leaves with Cole in his arms and Drew's behind him.

They run as fast as they can. Behind them, their enemies are running after them. They succeed to get out. Their Sensei and Misako were waiting for them. Rex comes closer, making it more easier to get in. And after that, they were free.

 **That was too way easy. There's something you don't little Ninja. Well, see ya next update!**

 **MissPurple**


	13. Chapter 12: What Are You Waiting For?

**Here's Chapter 12! Yaaay! Laaavaaashippiiiiiing! Yes, you've read right, lavashipping here! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kai P.O.V.

We arrived a week ago at the Bounty. They put the flying boat somewhere in the mountains. Ronin stayed with us, following behind. Nya and Jay stayed with Ronin. Sensei Wu said that the ghost didn't need medical attention, only relaxation. He believed that if Cole regenerates by himself and gets into his human form, it will fix his ghost powers.

So it has been a whole week Cole's asleep. He haven't moved or saying something at all. It was like if he was in a coma. Nobody could move me from the chair beside his bed. Lloyd could barely make me eat something. For the last three days, I've eat a bit, but... I was always by his side, staring at him and waiting for him to wake up. He seems so peaceful, it doesn't look like the Cole I know.

I've never noticed how beauty he was. He has bright beautiful emerald eyes, shaggy black hair, light skin, bright smile, muscles... I love each part of him. All that makes Cole unique. His way to think, the way he's independent, the way he wants to be, the way he creates his own path, his way to smile... Just all. And still, there are things I don't know about him and he's still a mystery for me.

His transparent green skin slowly looks like at a human skin. Every day, they were changes, but from Zane, it was too slow. He said it wasn't normal that it takes so much time. People were afraid that Cole disappears while he's recovering.

Today, when I woke up, I notice he was in his human form, but haven't wake up. This was killing me, I don't have any idea if he'll survive or not.

"Cole, please wake up. You're important to us. We miss your smile, your laugh... We miss you at all. We need you. _I_ need you. Don't leave us."

Suddenly, his hand reaches mine and squeezes it. I look at his face and I meet green eyes who was staring at me. I blink a bit, but when I talk again, I was bugging.

"You... You, ah. You were?"

"Yes, I was awake." His voice seems tired and weak.

"How long..?"

"I don't know. Maybe twenty minutes ago?" He passes a hand through his face and yawns.

"So... You've... You've heard..?"

"Yah. That little speech was very touching."

Cole's making fun of me. It makes me smile, because I'm glad he's okay.

"Why are smiling like a stupid?" He smirks.

"Just glad you're okay."

"Thanks. I'm glad you succeed to have not get yourself killed."

"Ha ha, very funny, Cole."

We stay in silence for a while. We just don't know anymore what to say and... Maybe it's the good time.

"Cole?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to tell you... I didn't notice I care about you."

"Oh? I didn't know." He says, amused.

"No, seriously, it's not what I mean. I care more than that."

"..."

"I'm sorry it's embarrassing you... I should-"

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"You mean, I should go..?"

"No, what are you waiting for before kissing me, little idiot?"

I blink. Did he really say that? Is he really in love with me?

"Come on. Come closer." He says with a warmly smile.

I lean over him, hesitate before pulling my lips on his. It tastes good. Sweet and warm. Like what I expect. I move back, but Cole have put his hand behind my head. We kiss again and after we just stare at each other eyes. In the light of the sun, his are shinning. The light was emerging all the fades of green in his eyes with a little touch of brown.

I didn't notice that the door suddenly opens. When I saw people at the door, I move back from the bed, but the ones who have arrived already saw. I look at the entrance and discover Heather and Lloyd. Cole's blushing very hard on his side. Oh damn, we're doomed.

* * *

Lloyd P.O.V.

Heather appears in my face. I jerk out of the sofa, totally scared of what happen. I don't remember much, so I guess I fall asleep.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Want to join me to force Kai to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. But don't do that again."

"I won't, but I can't be sure."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

When we enter Kai's room, Kai was standing over Cole... Kissing. Awwwww. How cute they were! After they stare at each other until Kai saw us. He moved back at a speed... Well, Kai's eyes wide and Cole's blushing.

"Dinner's ready guys." Drew says beside me.

"Actually, hum, I-I will take a nap." The ghost says.

"Well, Kai, you don't have any arguments to not come to dinner. He had awaken." I say.

"Yeah yeah. Bye Cole."

He waves at us and closes his eyes. We get out of the room and Heather waits Kai to be far from us to lean over my ear to whisper:

"I ship them the very beginning since I've met Kai."

I only smirk. Now, Drew and me know that Kai and Cole are together. And they were mean to be together.


	14. Chapter 13: Nya and Jay's reaction

**Chapter 13. And, at Tuesday, everything will go at normal. The updates will be at the weekends until Spring Break. Anyway! Update!**

Cole P.O.V.

I wake up in the same bed from yesterday. The same place where Kai and I got our first kiss. When I think about it, I can't help but smiling and thinking it was perfect. Just, I don't remember anything from my journey in the Hell. Anything after Kai's escape.

Sensei and the others walk in. Only Nya and Jay aren't there for a reason. Lloyd's looking at me, showing me sympathy. Zane's studyin me with kindness. Kai's looking at me with his eyes showing hurt. Seeing me like that makes him feels that. It makes me blush at this fact. I can see wisedom and kindness in my Sensei's eyes. Then, there's someone behind all of them. Someone with red curly hair and green-blue eyes. Even if I don't know her, I can tell she is worried about me.

"Hello Cole. How are you feeling?"

"Better Sensei."

"Great. I do believe your ghost powers are retablished."

I try to turn my hand into my ghost form. It works. Then, I try to pass it through the bed I'm on. It works. I grin at it.

"Can you explain what happened there?"

"I-I don't remember. It just... It is all a blank to me."

"Hmm..."

"Whatever, all that matters it is we have Cole now." Kai says. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Kai's right. You're here." Lloyd adds.

"We can't be sure if Pythor haven't put a tracker." The girl says.

"Drew has a point." Zane says. "He could have done all he wanted at this moment."

His sentence makes me wanting to throw up. He could have done anything and I don't remember it.

"Zane!"

"Sorry, but it is true. We should do a test."

"Okay, but, can we wait? I mean, I've sleep for I don't know how long and I don't want to get in this now."

"Of course. Take your time." Sensei says before leaving. Zane, Lloyd and this girl, Drew follow him. Kai was about to leave but I tell him:

"Kai, can you stay."

"Of course."

I let him sitting on the bed with me. His warm skin is just beside me. I let me head fall on his shoulder. He then takes my hand and holds it. We stay in silence for a moment, hand in hand, enjoying the moment.

"That's funny. A week ago, I wasn't able to trust you. And now..."

"And now we're together."

"Yes. I don't regret anything. Because the things would changed everything."

"Yeah. I'm okay, as long you're with me."

By the corner of my eye, Kai is blushing. He's cute when he blushes.

"What... What do you think would happen after all this?"

"I don't know. Destiny? Maybe if I'd remembered this prophecy... But, we would stressed out for nothing."

"So, what? I do not have to worry about the future?"

"No, because we're meant to be together."

"Did I tell your sweet?"

"And you, you're cute when you blush?"

My sentence makes him blush very hard.

"You're blushing." I turn my head toward his as I grin.

"Can even a ghost can blush?"

"I think so." I kiss him for a while. We stare at each other. I don't know what Kai was looking, but me I'm looking at each little detail of his magnificent face. His mouth, his lips, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks who are blushing, his little scar on his left eye...

"We heard Cole had awaken..."

At the doorstep, Nya and Jay were standing there. They just arrived, but they saw us. Jay's mouth is open and Nya's eyes have widen. Each time we're just the two of us, there's always somebody there, surprising us kissing.

A little moment awkward passes before Nya screams:

"AAAAH! Cole's your boyfriend? I can't believe it! My brother has a boyfriend!" Her scream was way too much like a fangirl scream, like if she ships us since the beginning.

Jay has still his mouth open like an idiot.

"You're saying that like a fangirl that ships two people. Calm down, sis."

"Hum... Everyone ships you two together."

Me and Kai blush. So everyone? Even that girl, Drew? Even Jay? Talking about Jay...

"Jay, still alive?" I ask. I caught his attention. His eyes are like full "They're dating?!"

"Yeah... But... Guys! You're dating! About time!"

Yep, even Jay ships us.


	15. Chapter 14: You Need to Rest

**Hey guys. Okay, so, before beginning, I want to tell you I'm only a teenager, I'm not a writer. I do this only because I want to. I'm not a professional, so don't expect my chapters to be perfect. If grammar error enervate you that much, then do not read. Plus, my native language is French, so... I'm saying that because I've got a review about this and it got on my nerves to have one who are not positive. Anyway, enjoy!**

Kai P.O.V.

Today, Zane and Sensei will do test on Cole. They don't want us to be in the room. So I was with Lloyd, Heather, my sister and Jay training outside.

People wanted to know how skilled is the red haired girl. Surprisely, she knows really much about the martial arts. Only, we couldn't see her powers, because we were not at night.

Everyone is worried about the black ninja, me first. We don't know what Pythor have done to him, if he has a tracker or something like that. We don't know anything about it, even me. I wasn't there long enough to know what would happen. And Cole got everything from his torture.

For I think one hour, we trained. Drew teached her moves to us, which were a bit difficult. After, we have done a little tournament without our powers. Weirdly, the one with green-blue eyes won.

Now, the others are in the living room. Lloyd goes with me to wait behind the door of Cole's room. The blond's looking at me, worrying all my life. Finally, Zane and Sensei get out.

"So? How is he?" I ask.

"He's okay, but he has a tracker in his arm. We don't know how Pythor put it, but it is in it. When he turned his arm into his ghost form, we couldn't see it, but we know the tracker is in there." Zane explains.

"So, the Serpentine can track us wherever we are?" Lloyd asks behind me.

"I think so, but as long we're in the air, I do not think they will us." Sensei replies.

"Thank God. Can I see Cole?"

"No, Kai. We think we should let him-"

"Please. I don't think it would matter."

"Uncle, he's right. Kai's presence would just help Cole's rest."

"Hmm... Okay, but only Kai. And don't stay all the night."

"Yes Sensei."

I enter the room quietly. Cole's on the bed, looking through the window. The light's on his beautiful face, emerging his green eyes. He slowly turns his head at me and smiles. I smile back and walk toward him. He let me sit with him on the bed. I take his trembling hand in mine. Yesterday, he was alright and, now, my boyfriend is certainly not okay.

"Hey."

"Hey. How ya doing?"

"I don't know if I could say fine."

"Why is that?"

"Just, all. Pythor, the final battle... I've remember the last verse of the prophecy. I-It... It says "The earth will do his... Final Stand."

"Do not worry about that. Maybe it's not what we think..."

"But, what could it be? I mean, there isn't any other way to understand it."

"No. Don't think like that. You were saying yesterday that we're meant to be together. You're not going anywhere as long as I am here."

Cole doesn't respond me at first. He then whispers:

"I'm scared Kai."

"Wasn't you the one who said to not worry about the future?"

He doesn't respond this time, so I guess it is serious.

"I'm sorry. Come here."

I open my arms and the dark haired boy takes refuge there. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he holds me closer. I see Cole closes his eyes. I lean over to kiss him on his forehead before saying:

"Rest, Cole. You need it."

"You will stay?" He mumbles in my chest.

"Yes, I will always be here for you."


End file.
